Family
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Emily and Aaron get a big suprise...or suprises! H/P


AN: Ok this is for Kavi Leighanna and sierra27's Challenge. I have never done this before so I hope it's ok! Please read and review! I love early Christmas presents!

Disclaimer: Let's see… I own… well… nothing!

****

Prompt: The Twilight Zone - What's in the Box?

Emily was bored. She could not believe the audacity of her boyfriend and boss, Aaron Hotchner. After dating for over nine months, he still insisted that he knew better. She was so angry because he had sent her home early because 'there was no work for her to do'. He was just jealous because some guy from counter- terrorism was hitting on her. She insisted that she loved only him. He was being controlling and wanted her to head home for the day, insisting it was for the best. Over-protective fool.

Emily sighed and looked around the small apartment for something to do. She and Aaron had moved in together about a month ago. They moved into his place because it was much more affordable for the two. With another audible sigh, Emily pushed herself off of the couch and picked up a few items strewn across the living room. Cleaning always allowed room for Emily to think, which was not what she wanted, so she put in her favorite CD and pushed play. 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback blared from the speakers. Emily giggled when she realized that the song sounded like something that Aaron would do to any guy that hit on her, including another FBI agent.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Is that your hand? I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping. I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping. There goes the next contestant" she belted out. Nickelback was one of her favorite bands. Emily danced as she picked up odds and ends and put them in their proper place.

Aaron chuckled as he walked inside to see his girlfriend dancing around as she sang along to the CD. He loved seeing her so carefree and happy. He checked his breast pocket before stepping inside, slipping his shoes off and locking the door behind him.

"Emily, babe" he called out just loud enough to be heard over the CD. Emily jumped at the voice, not having heard him enter the apartment.

"Aaron! What are you doing home? I wasn't expecting you home for awhile" Emily said moving to turn the CD off. He looked at the clock on the wall.

"I'm actually late" he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. Emily looked up at the clock and noticed that it was after six. Her cheeks turned a light pink color in embarrassment.

"Oops! I didn't realize the time. I haven't started dinner…" she trailed off. Aaron smiled.

"It's alright babe, you got caught up cleaning. Why don't we just order pizza?" Emily smiled gratefully and held out the phone. Aaron ordered their normal and tossed the phone on the couch before pulling Emily into his arms.

"Pizza's ordered and will be about twenty minutes. What do you want to do until then?" Emily pulled away with a large smile on her shining face.

"I've got a surprise for you" she said running to the bedroom to grab the wrapped box she had for Aaron. He was sitting on the couch with a box sitting in his lap. Emily took her seat next to him. They both eyed each other's box warily.

"What's in the box?" they blurted out in unison. They realized how silly they were being and they laughed together.

"That was weird!" Emily laughed as they handed each other the boxes. Emily opened the box to reveal a simple ring. It was an 18K white gold with a 1.5 ct diamond on it.

"Oh Aaron…" she breathed. Aaron was in shock after opening his box to reveal a white plastic pregnancy test with a pink plus sign on it.

"Em…are you…" he trailed off. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes.

"Yes, Aaron. We're going to have a baby. Is this an…"

"Of course, Em! Will you marry me?" Emily released the tears that had previously threatened to fall.

"Yes" she whispered falling into his embrace.

"We're going to be a family" Aaron whispered. Emily nodded her head against his broad chest.

"A complete family, Jack included" she whispered leaning up to kiss Aaron.


End file.
